


Liquid Courage

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Death Threats, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: One thing leads to another after Arackniss buys Sir Pentious a drink in a bar.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 171





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have no idea how long it took to write this stupid fucking fic. I kept getting writers block with it.

It started with a drink. After a grueling,  _ humiliating  _ defeat at the hands of Alastor, who never seemed to remember Pentious, no matter how much of an impression he thought he made.

He'd had the bartender leave the bottle some time ago, but no matter how much he drank his ego, and his body, continued to ache.

He winced slightly and glanced up when the bartender put a drink down in front of him

"Courtesy of the pipsqueak," He grumbled, motioning to a man at the other end of the bar.

Pentious leaned forward to see who'd bought him the drink and blushed deeply at what he saw. A small, black-furred spider demon, with eight red eyes raised his glass slightly. Pentious looked him over, he looked similar to Angel Dust.

Pentious cleared his throat and nodded his thanks before picking up the glass. Any demon worth their salt knew better than to accept a drink from a stranger, but given the spider's size, Pentious had it on good authority he'd win in a fight, through mass alone. And besides, this was a perfect stranger, they'd truly never met before, so this other demon didn't have any logical reason to want to hurt Pentious… Right?

He brought the glass to his lips and took a slow sip. He glanced over at the spider demon. His attention was elsewhere now, so it didn't seem like Pentious had been drugged… Or poisoned.

The night dragged on, drink after drink after drink. Pentious wasn't a belligerent drunk, so the bartender didn't really care. After polishing off a bottle of whiskey, Pentious was startled out of his self-destruction by someone sitting down next to him. It was the spider demon.

"Ya got surprisin' tolerance," He commented, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Pentious blinked in confusion for a moment as his alcohol fogged brain processed what had been said to him. When he finally got it, he straightened up somewhat and made a flourishing hand gesture

"Why of course I do, I'm amazing," He slurred.

The spider cocked an eyebrow as he blew the smoke in Pentious' face

"Don't look amazin' to me. Looks like ya got your ass beat, and you're drinkin' to ease the pain," He said, tone flat.

Pentious' bravado instantly deflated

"Is it really that obvious?" He huffed.

The spider nodded, waving the bartender down to order another drink. Pentious slumped against the bar and groaned. The spider ordered two more drinks and took one, pushing the other towards Pentious

"Let's see how much more ya can handle, scaley," He challenged. 

Pentious' fire was back in a heartbeat

"Oh, you're on, fluffy."

In retrospect, it was probably a bad idea to accept a drinking contest when he was already like… fifteen drinks in. But hey, if Pentious made good life decisions, he wouldn't be in Hell. He didn't even remember getting back to his place, but the spider was with him, and was also drunk.

Pentious draped an arm over the back of his couch and leaned closer to his guest

"You know… I d-don't think I caught your name," He slurred.

The spider leaned into Pentious' touch a bit and smirked

"Arackniss. And you're Sir Pentious. Saw ya on the news fightin' a turf war wit' my brother n' Cherri Bomb," He mumbled.

It took Pentious a moment to process that

"I knew you two looked alike!" He laughed "You and that whore, Angel Dust-" he couldn't even get the name out without a snear "- _ Are _ related!"

Arackniss cringed slightly and nodded

"Yup… Ain't exactly proud a' that," He drawled, leaning his head against Pentious' shoulder "But hey… We can't pick our family…"

Pentious hummed softly and corded his fingers through Arackniss' hair

"Soft…" He cooed, longingly looking over Arackniss' tiny body.

Arackniss leaned into the touch almost desperately, almost like he wasn't often on the receiving end of gentle touches. Pentious grinned 

"Why did you buy me that drink?" He wondered.

Arackniss shrugged

"Felt bad for ya… An' you're kinda cute, I guess," He slurred.

Pentious blushed and his hood flared up at the compliment

" _ You're  _ the cute one," He purred, eagerly pulling Arackniss into a kiss.

They were strangers and they were drunk, but that seemed to be how 'romance' worked in Hell. Arackniss sloppily kissed back, wrapping his arms around Pentious' neck. Pentious picked him up like a princess and slithered to the bedroom

"I've never really done this before," He informed while lying Arackniss down on the bed.

Arackniss shrugged his jacket off and tossed it to the side

"Hooked up?" He wondered.

Pentious nodded while he stripped. Arackniss bit his lip and looked Pentious' bare chest over

"Well… I ain't ever done it wit' a guy, so I guess it's a night a' firsts," He assured.

Pentious lied down next to Arackniss and slowly, with great difficulty, finished stripping him. Arackniss chuckled softly

"Little too drunk, old man?" He slurred.

Pentious nipped at Arackniss' throat

"You're one to talk, shrimp," He scoffed, wrapping a hand around Arackniss' shaft and squeezing. 

Arackniss bit his lip and bucked into Pentious' touch

"M' n-not that drunk," He huffed.

A bold faced lie, and they both knew it. Pentious pulled Arackniss' into a sloppy kiss and he jerked him off, the mere sound of his little moans and gasps enough to get Pentious' slit tingling. Arackniss broke the kiss and looked down in surprise when two dick jabbed him in the thigh

"Neat," He commented, reaching down to strike one of the heads.

Pentious cursed and bit his lip. It had been quite a  _ long  _ while since he'd been with someone, and with how drunk he was, he probably wouldn't last long.

"I-It's been some time since I've had sex, and I'm  _ very  _ drunk," He stammered "So I j-just want to apologize ahead of time if I'm… Bad…"

Arackniss tilted his head

"Bad? How the fuck am I supposed to know if you're bad, I've never slept wit' a guy before, remember?" He teased.

Pentious blushed deeply and winced

"Right… Sorry, I just… Want you to have fun," He chuckled.

Arackniss cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, grabbing his cocks with his free hands and squeezing. Pentious hissed into the kiss, hips stuttering forward into the touch. He felt around over to his left for the bedside table and pulled the drawer open when he found it. He grabbed the bottle of lube inside and broke the kiss, looking down to slick up his fingers

"Spread your legs," He urged, pushing himself up before shifting to settle between Arackniss' thighs.

Arackniss pushed his arms under the pillow and tightly gripped it while watching Pentious' movements. Pentious slowly pushed his fingers inside and grinned when Arackniss shuddered

"Is it okay?" He asked.

Arackniss turned his head and pushed the pillow against his face, nodding slightly. Pentious looked back down at his hands and sluggishly worked Arackniss open. He knew he'd be much better at this if they were sober, but whatever. He wasn't about to pass up sleeping with the cutest demon he'd ever seen just because his head happened to be spinning.

"Please," Arackniss gasped "Just fuck me."

Pentious shuddered and tugged his fingers free, hands trembling as he slicked up one of his cocks before lining it up and slowly pushing inside. Even just the one made Arackniss' tiny abdomen bulge a bit. Pentious' mouth ran dry at the sight

"Goodness," He groaned "I can't even begin to imagine how full you'd look taking both."

Arackniss took quick, shallow breaths, eyes squished shut, face scrunched a bit from the effort

"Th-Thick," He panted "So big…"

Pentious cooed sweet nothings at him and gently caressed his hips. He may be drunk, but he was still a gentleman. Arackniss peeked up at him as he breathing slowly evened out

"Never had anythin'..." He mumbled.

Pentious grinned and carefully shifted his hips

"I know. You told me before," He assured "So I sort of expected you would need a moment to adjust."

Arackniss let a lop-sided smirk slip, looking  _ very  _ drunk. Pentious leaned down and pecked his lips, slowly pulling out to about half way before sinking back in. Arackniss' eyes fell closed again and he let out a breath, parting his legs a bit more

"Mmm… Fuck… I d-don't get it," He panted "Jus'… Burns."

Pentious pouted slightly and reached over to firmly jerk Arackniss off

"That's because you're still so tense. Relax a bit and it won't burn so much," He soothed, using his free hand to apply more lube around the rim.

Arackniss swallowed thickly and lowered his gaze, humping into Pentious' hand as best he could

"I'm tryin'," He huffed.

Pentious peppered his face and neck with kisses as he continued to jerk him off and slowly grind into him. It took a while, but Arackniss did eventually relax, allowing Pentious to move easier.

"Good boy," He praised "Much better."

Arackniss shuddered and stared up at Pentious with wide, giddy eyes, a dopey, drunk grin on his lips. Pentious loved the expression. He gripped Arackniss' hips and pulled out to the head before sinking slowly back in. Arackniss' dopey grin fell as his jaw dropped a bit and he moaned beautifully, arching his back a bit

"A-Ah… Mmm, fuck… Th-That… Good," He slurred, digging his claws into the pillow.

Pentious grinned and picked up the pace, aiming as best he could in his intoxicated state to grind against Arackniss' prostate. Arackniss went rigid and cried out, second set of arms shooting up to dig his claws into Pentious' back

"Again!" He demanded breathlessly "Do that again!"

Pentious snickered and eagerly obliged, clumsily aiming for the spot as he pounded into the warm, tight body beneath him. A third pair of arms popped out and Arackniss scrambled to cling all of his arms around Pentious, burying his face in the crook of his neck and whining desperately

"Yes! Fuck! So good," He moaned, grinding into Pentious' thrusts.

Pentious pulled away slightly and grabbed Arackniss' first set of wrists, pinning them to the bed

"You're certainly a spider alright. So handsy," He teased, thoroughly fucking Arackniss into the bed.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from Arackniss' beautiful expressions, that gorgeous voice spilling moan after moan, begging for more. Pentious released one of his wrists to reach down and jerk him off

"Cum for me," He urged.

Arackniss' eyes rolled back and he sobbed as he came, clamping down on Pentious' cock. Pentious bit his lip and cursed, thrusts becoming erratic until the pressure became too much to bear and he was pulled over the edge, filling and coating Arackniss with cum.

Pentious woke the next morning with the worst hangover he'd had in years. He forced his eyes open and groaned, just hardly registering the warm, fluffy body curled up at his side. He subconsciously wrapped an arm around his partner's waist and let his eyes fall closed again. He should probably get up… Get some coffee for the headache.

He winced before peeking down when his partner shifted, snuggling closer to his chest. He let a little smile slip at the sight of the tiny demon, sleeping soundly. He remembered him from the bar… But why were they in bed together? He looked the spider over before looking down at himself. Ah.

So he'd finally had his first drunken one night stand. He felt pride. He gently rubbed the spiders back

"Hey," He whispered "Wake up."

The spider shifted a bit and scrunched his adorable little face. Why couldn't Pentious at  _ least  _ remember his name? He gently shook his shoulder

"Wake up," He pushed, a little louder this time.

The spider sniffled and rubbed his eyes before slowly opening them and sluggishly glancing around the room

"Huh?" He mumbled.

Pentious' heart fluttered, he was so unbelievably cute.

"Good morning," He greeted softly.

The spider went rigid and snapped his head up to look at Sir Pentious before quickly scrambling out of his arms and falling off the bed with a loud thud. Pentious winced and leaned over the bed

"Ouch… Are you okay?" He worried.

The spider -Arackniss! That was it! Arackniss darted his eyes around before scurrying to his feet and gathering up his clothes, rushing to put them on

"Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo! Devo uscire di qui…" He panicked.

Pentious blinked in confusion. He didn't speak Italian. He pulled himself off the bed, swaying on his tail slightly before approaching Arackniss once he was fully clothed

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

A gun was to his head in seconds and he froze. Arackniss glared up at him, eyes filled with rage and fear

"You tell  _ anyone  _ about this, and I will  _ personally  _ erase you," He snarled.

Pentious didn't know if the gun was an angel weapon and he wasn't about to find out. He quickly raised his hands in defense

"Of course! You have nothing to worry about, I'm not the type to 'kiss and tell'," He assured "I barely remember it anyway!"

Arackniss' demeanor relaxed somewhat before he holstered his gun and turned for the door, storming out without a word. Pentious slumped slightly before flinching when the front door slammed, knocking a few things off the wall from the force.

Pentious sighed and slithered out into the hall to pick them up. Once everything was righted, he turned to head back to his room, halting at the hat on the arm of his couch. Pentious picked it up and his heart skipped a beat, grinning like a love-struck doofus. He hugged the hat against his chest and let out a lovelorn sigh, well… At least he had an excuse to see Arackniss again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sir Pentious, immediately after having a gun held to his head and his afterlife threatened:  
> [](https://imgbb.com/)
> 
> This is a oneshot, but it's very open-ended. If you want me to write a sequel, I will.
> 
> Please comment, comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
